memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Destiny (episode)
Nature of the Wormhole How does the test signal get through from the alpha quadrant when the wormhole isn't open? ThetaOrion 05:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :The comet fragments leaked a small amount of silithium through the field around the shuttle, which created a subspace filament back through the wormhole that acted like a carrier wave for subspace signals. Citation needed :Indeed, most of the writing staff consider "Destiny", and to be a self-contained "Emissary trilogy", showing Sisko's different stages of acceptance of his role. Since this has been left uncited for a while, I thought I'd move it here for discussion. If anyone has a source for this, feel free to re-add it. --| TrekFan Open a channel 05:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) More background information I've added all of the background information I can find on this episode. If anyone knows of any more please do add it. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 05:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following section as per this discussion: *As of March 2011: **GEOS.tv users gave this episode an average rating of 7.86/10 based on 414 votes, ranking the episode fourteenth in the season and 107th of 175 episodes produced overall. **TV.com users rated this episode 8.1/10 based on 116 votes. ** gave this episode a rating of 5/10. **Jammer's Reviews.com gave this episode a 31/2-star "Standout" rating. It's here so we can always re-add it later should the community decide as such. --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Continuity addition In this episode, O'Brien surprises the crew for completing a job well before the estimated time. He then explains that he gives larger time figures in order to have a more comfortable margin. This seems to mirror a similar line by Scotty: in one of the TOS films he implied to give larger time figures so that he seems a genious when he completes his work earlier than expected. I thought adding this similarity in a Trivia or Continuity section, but I can't remember the exact film Scotty said this line. MoffRebusMy Talk 09:54, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :I believe Scotty said that to Geordi La Forge in . Definitely worthy of a note in the "Continuity" section. --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Found it MoffRebusMy Talk 18:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) "Having completed his work sooner than expected, Miles O'Brien reveals that he gave larger time figures in order to maintain a margin of leisure. This seems to mirror Montgomery Scott who has hinted to James T. Kirk that he might overstate some problems to make a better name of himself after he solves them (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock). In TNG: "Relics" Scotty advised Geordi LaForge to make his Captain expect less and then offering more." ::I'm not sure this is right, doesn't Miles give himself a margin due to the unique blend of Federation, Bajoran and Cardassian equipment he has to work with rather than because it makes him look good. (It could be noted that it backfires as later on Sisko and Kira give him impossible deadlines all the time) Lt.Lovett (talk) 18:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think a note is appropriate here unless there is evidence of being deliberately similar to TSFS; overestimating is hardly a phenomenon unique to Scotty, and Lovett makes a good point above. 31dot (talk) 18:42, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::My memory of this episode is that Gilora accuses Miles of over estimating as by fiishing faster than expected he throws her schedule off, it's more part of the misunderstanding between the two (ie she thinks he has done it to annoy her as part of an expression of desire). Later in the series when Jake is working for O'Brian I think he has a line about giving himself a good margin and slyly telling Jake not to tell his father (this could be "Civil Defense" but I'm not sure. Lt.Lovett (talk) 15:15, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, actually, I think Lovett is correct about the context of the exchange. It therefore probably isn't suitable for a background note then. I'd have to take a look at again to get an idea of the reference in that episode. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:21, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Story arc - the Emissary Should it not be included that this is a story arc for the emissary? Maybe you could say that it is a bit of an open story arc but it does relate to the idea of (The) Sisko being a religious figure, the Emissary, to the Bajorans. It maybe relates to the later episodes specifically about Sisko being the Emissary. 18:25, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Typically, unless a story arc has been defined by production staff (or is obvious from the episodic titles, etc), then we don't create our own personal ideas of story arcs between episodes. -- sulfur (talk) 18:30, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Could someone add this for me My Kindle Silk browser isn't letting me edit the article for some reason - For the "Reception" section. DS9 Forever (talk) 20:32, November 18, 2016 (UTC) *Rene Echevarria commented: "I like "Destiny" a lot. It's really interesting regarding the Bajoran religion. Mira and her beliefs and Sismo trying to walk the line - is he the Emissary? It's a real '''Deep Space Nine'. I'm very happy with it''". :That's 'K'ira and Sis'k'''o, right? Or is it (sic)?--LauraCC (talk) 20:34, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::What's the source? --Defiant (talk) 20:41, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Sisko and Kira's names need added to Kindle Silk's dictionary! The names are correct. The source: (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages'', p. 92) DS9 Forever (talk) 20:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Done... using a Kindle, running the Silk browser. Maybe there's a glitch with yours. From what I can remember, the Kindle dictionary is the same, whether it's being used in Silk, or on word apps, etc. and the Silk dictionary can definitely be manually added to. So, why not add "Sisko" and "Kira"? It is possible (or at least should be). :) --Defiant (talk) 20:59, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, although it was Rene Echevarria who made the comment. Could you amend and move it to below Wolfe's comment? Thanks. (I hate typing on a Kindle, and pasting seems to make Silk shut down). - DS9 Forever (talk) 11:58, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Apologies for my error. I've faced the same problem with Silk in the past, but it was usually when the article I was trying to edit was too big for the Kindle to handle (Depicting Klingons, for example), and the Kindle doesn't seem to have enough processing power. --Defiant (talk) 16:12, November 19, 2016 (UTC)